


Broken Promise

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Suicide, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69





	Broken Promise

You open the door and call out. “Dave! I’m home!” You get no answer. “Dave? Are you home?” You walk into the kitchen, looking for him. He’s not there. You look over at the couch and see something covered by a blanket. You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. You walk over to the couch. You murmur, “Dave, wake up.” The bundle on the couch looks a bit weird up close. It doesn’t look like Dave. You rip the blanket off and see a blond wig and a bunch of pillows. You holler, “DAVE! Where are you?!” You knew it was a bad idea to go out without him. Even if he had seemed better after therapy, there had always been a chance he would relapse. You are stuck at what to do. Should you call someone? 

You pull out your phone as your run to the bathroom you both share. You rip the curtain to the side, looking for Dave in the tub. He isn’t there. You turn around and go to leave the bathroom when you see a bunch of pills scattered on the counter, as well as an empty bottle of rubbing alcohol on the floor. You go into a panic as you run to his room. His door is shut and you try to open it. It’s locked. You remember about your phone and you dial 9-1-1. A lady on the other line picks up. She sounds calm, too calm in your opinion. “Hello, this is 9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” 

You speak fast, knowing Dave probably doesn’t have much time, if he's even still alive. No, you can’t think like that, he’s okay. He’s fine. “My baby bro drank rubbing alcohol and he took a bunch of pills and I don’t think he’s going to be okay and-” The lady cuts you off, still sounding calm. “Sir, I need you to calm down. Did you say a baby took pills and drank rubbing alcohol?” You are getting even more frustrated by talking to her, but you know it is possibly the only way to save Dave. “I meant my younger bro. He’s 13.” You bash your shoulder against Dave’s door, trying to get it to open. “Sir, can you tell us where you live?” You try to remember as you bash your shoulder against Dave’s door over and over. “I live in apartment 12-3 on Irion Road.” 

“Thank you, sir. Please try to remain calm until we arrive.” You hang up and bash against Dave’s door again. It flies open and you fall onto the floor. You look up and see Dave lying in a pool of blood as crimson as his eyes. You scream, “DAVE!!!” You get up and run to him. You look at his arms, which he absolutely shredded. You can barely see his old scars over all the new cuts. He has long cuts, going up past his elbow on both of his arms. Cuts were placed across the long lines so it looked like he had a checkered pattern on his arms. You shake him. “Dave wake up. Dave. You can’t leave me. You promised. You promised you wouldn’t do this!” You shake Dave again. “Come back. Dave. Please.” You hear sirens outside.

You can tell you’re saying things frantically now, although your heart is pounding in your ears. Someone grabs your shoulder and tries to pull you away from Dave. You scream. People take Dave from you and you try to grab him. You fall into the pool of his blood. You just now realize that you’re crying. You’re lying in a pool of Dave’s blood, crying non-stop. People pick you up and help you outside. You black out.

When you come to, you’re in the hospital. You hear frantic people and you get up. Everything is bright white, and it hurts your eyes. A hand goes up to your face and you realize you don’t have your sunglasses. Any other time, you would be freaking out, but right now you couldn’t really give a shit. You hear a few high pitched beeps and you walk towards them. You turn the corner and what you see makes you freak out. Dave, your baby bro, is lying in a hospital bed with people around him, trying to get him to breathe. You run in. “Dave!” You look at the monitor and see that he’s flatlining. Panicked, you try to push people out of the way. They block you and you scream insults at them, trying to get to Dave. When they let you through, you see that they failed. He’s not breathing. Dave is gone. 

Dave broke his promise.


End file.
